Destiny Bladers
by Minami-Ookhami
Summary: A team of girls with one boy, and a team of boys with one girl. What happens when these two teams meet? Pairings: All BladebreakersXOc but TysonXHillary. OcXOc also.
1. Profiles

Name: Misakhu Aishenyaku

Nickname(s): Mimi, Sakhu-chan,Akhu

Age: 16 (Same as Ray. This is after G-rev)

Gender: Female

Height: 5'3(Ray is 5-5)

Hair: Auburn, down to just grazing her shoulders and slightly curled. Bangs cover her eyes slightly.

Eyes: Green, and filled with determination and kindness.

Nationality: Japanese/American

Occupation: Blader-Captain, Student, and Mechanic.

Hometown: Kyoto, Japan.

Beyblade: Lightweight(3 or 4 on a 1-10 scale). Focuses more on Attack and Endurance then Defence. It's baby blue with navy and rose red streaks painted on it. It's customized by her to fit her blade's abilities well.

Bitbeast: Miraruiar (Though she calls him Ruiar for short)

Gender: Male

Species: Deer

Element: Illusionist/Water

Attacks:

Miraruiar's Illusion

Water Vaorium Blade

Illusionist's Water Cacoon

Light's Illusion Demise

Mikamarra Blades

Team: The Destiny Bladers

Name: Riraru Takahanishu

Nickname(s): Rira, Raru,Ru-ru-chan

Age: 15 (Same as Max)

Gender: Female

Height: 5'4(an inch shorter then Max)

Hair: Blonde, to her waist, and always in a high ponytail, her bangs also cover her eyes.

Eyes: A light pink color.

Nationality: Russian

Occupation: Blader- DB's, Student

Hometown: Siberia, Russia.

Beyblade: Heavier in weight, because she specializes in attack and defence. On 1-10 scale it would be a 7 or 8. It's black with pink and neon blue streaks in places.

Bitbeast: Liakonu

Gender: Female

Species: Lion

Element: Earth

Attacks:

Rock Burrial-final attack- Two bladed sword

Team: The Destiny Bladers

Name: Lian Mizukaoauyr

Nickname(s): None.

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Height: 5'6

Hair: Dark brown with black highlights, shaggy and emo-cut.

Eyes: Chocolate brown.

Nationality: Italian/American

Occupation:Student, Blader-DB's.

Hometown:Rome, Italy.

Beyblade: Grey with black and white edges and streaks. More toward the middle, good with speed and defence. On 1-10 a 5 or 6. He focuses more on Defence though. Attack is middle way. But he isnt too good on Endurance.

Bitbeast: Shakuma

Gender: Female

Species: Dragon

Element: Air/Sound

Attacks:

Lullaby Whispers-Final attack

Team: The Destiny Bladers

Name: Siakuno Mizukaoauyr

Nickname(s): Sia, Aku, Kuno-chan

Age: 16 (Same as Kai)

Gender: Female

Height: 5'3(4 inches shorter then Kai)

Hair: Light Brown, and long, all the way to her waist, pulled into a high ponytail.

Eyes: Frozen Blue

Nationality: Russsian

Occupation: Blader- Co Captain, Student

Hometown: Moscow, Russia.

Beyblade: Neon Green with black and rose streaks in it. It's lighter (3 or 4 out of 10) and focuses more (Like Misakhu) on Attack and Endurance.

Bitbeast: Ookhami

Gender: Male

Species: Wolf

Element: Fire

Attacks:

Flamed Devistation-two bladed sword

Team: The Destiny Bladers


	2. Start the Tournament!

Destiny Bladers

"Gah, but why? Why does it have to be Teamwork Matches?!We'll kick butt, but they're soooo boring!!!" Lian groaned, collapsing backwards onto the couch in their apartment.

"Stop whining, Lian. You're teamwork with Misakhu is amazing. Noone can beat you two. Besides maybe, MAYBE, Riraru and I together. And we've lost the last two times." Siakuno stated sending the male team member a glare.

"Why am I stuck with an almost-all female team?" he asked.

"Because, you wanted to be invited to swimsuit parties, I DONT KNOW!!!" Siakuno replied sarcastically at first, and then aggitated.

"Geeze, what crawled up your butt?" Lian whinned, only to recieve a large bruise on his head.

"Owwwwww" he groaned.

"You're an idiot, do you realize that?" Riraru added toward the male.

"Oh, shut up." He growled.

"Will you all SHUT UP!?! Some people have a headache from SOMEONE's lousy AIM." Misakhu's voice growled from the recliner a few feet away.

"ehehehe, Sorry captain." Lian grinned.

"If you dont SHUT UP, I will PERSONALLY _**maim**_ you." she growled in reply. His eyes widened and he ran and locked the door in his room.

"Ouch, you're going to have a pretty band-aide on you're face tomorrow to cover the scratch, it's still bleeding. I cant believe he got so distracted, and wouldnt admit what it was about." Riraru said while checking on the scratch on Misakhu's face.

While practicing earlier, Lian got suddenly distracted while launching and the blade launched and cut Misakhu's face. Wow, alot of trust is going on between the two teamates after that, huh?

"Need any Tylenol?" Siakuno questioned happily, happy that lian was finally out of her hair for a little while.

"Iie, I'll be fine. Arigato though." Misaku replied.

"You're sure?" Siakuno questioned.

"Hai, but i'm going to get ready. We only have a couple hours left. Will you get Lian for me Riraru?" Misakhu questioned.

"Da." Riraru replied.

Misakhu then left and went to her room to get ready, as well as the other girls, after Riraru told Lian. Misakhu changed into a pair of lei jeans with rips in the knee, fitting her legs well, a black studded belt, a pair of black and white etnies, and a red longsleeved top with the words 'Heh, I rule, you suck. Any Questions?' on it in faded black fancy letters.

Riraru came out of her room in a pair of black galcho pants and a grey top with a dragon winding around her side. She wore some comfortable black vans.

Siakuno came out in a pair of regular jeans, black, a white studded belt over them, and a light blue top with elbow length sleeves, with black and blue converses.

Lian came out in a pair of slightly baggy blue jeans, a black belt, a green top, longsleeved, with 'You know you want meh' on it in black, and black and green etnies.

Misakhu's pouch where she kept her blade was tied to her arm, red in color, on her right arm near her elbow. Riaru's grey pouch was on her left hip. Siakuno's black pouch was on her right thigh. Lian's was on his right hip too, but green in color. They locked eyes with everyone and nodded in usin.

"C'mon guys, let's show 'em who's boss." Misakhu let slip, through her american nature.

Lian tried not to crack up, but Riraru didnt even hide her giggle, nor did Siakuno hide her chuckle. Misakhu rolled her eyes and they all continued to the tournament.

The Destiny Bladers walked into the stadium just as their name was called.

"**And Here's THE DESTINY BLADERS!!!!!**" The announcer, Jazzman, shouted.

Wince, "Owww."

"We know Lian." was chorused by the female bladers.

"And first up to play in their teams, is Lian and Misakhu!!!!!" Jazzman called, and all of the Destiny Bladers were happy he was no longer screaming. Lian and Misakhu exchanged knowing smirks and ran up to the beystadium.

"And their competators, The BBA Revolutions(Aka the BladeBreakers)!!!!" Jazzman added. Misakhu and Lian exchanged an 'Oh-Kuso' look. _Oh boy..._ was exchanged through the minds of all the destiny bladers.

"The BBA Revolution's tag team is...oh boy!!!! Tyson and KAI!!!!" Both mine and Lian's faces suddenly lit up. Those two couldn't work together for their life, and we specialize in teamwork matches.

Chapter Two


End file.
